Destinados ao Amor
by BabyAW
Summary: Aos 23 anos, Bella estava focada em dar a Bree, sua filha de 3 anos, as mesmas oportunidades que sua avó tinha lhe dado. No processo, ela conhece e se apaixona por Edward. O curto relacionamento, no entanto, acaba quando ela tem que voltar pra casa, em Seattle, e ele fica em Nova York. Mas o que acontece quando o destino tem outros planos e o leva a Seattle? Para perto dela?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo-

1997

Estava chovendo em Forks quando Bella acordou. Tinha tudo para ser uma manhã normal. A garotinha de cinco anos, cabelos castanhos e olhas de chocolate foi ao quarto da mãe. Renée não estava lá, e nem em qualquer lugar da casa. Ela havia ido embora, e não voltaria mais.

2000

Charlie Swan, pai de Isabella e chefe de polícia de Forks, estava de plantão naquela fatídica noite. Um grupo de traficantes tinha fugido de Seattle e chegado a Forks. A polícia local foi de encontro ao grupo e com a ajuda da polícia de Port Angeles, uma cidadezinha próxima, os bandidos foram detidos. Mas Charlie havia sido baleado, e mesmo sendo socorrido, o sangramento interno abdominal foi muito grande. Ele acabou não resistindo. Aos oito anos, Isabella Swan entendeu que dali por diante seriam só ela e Sue, sua avó materna.

2012

Bella tinha 20 anos quando recebeu um telefonema do hospital. Sue tinha saído, e depois de perder o pai e ser abandonada pela mãe, ela chegou à conclusão de que não aguentaria perder sua carinhosa avó também. Mas não era Sue que estava no hospital. Havia acontecido um acidente de carro em Seattle e seus tios tinham sido as vítimas. Charlotte era irmã gêmea de sua mãe, e tinha uma filhinha de seis meses que sobreviveu ao acidente. No testamento, era desejo dos pais da criança que a avó materna, Sue Dwyer, ficasse com a guarda da menina, e assim foi feito. Bella e Sue já estavam morando em Seattle há dois anos, quando a moça entrou na faculdade para estudar administração na Washington University.

Poucos meses depois, a colega de quarto de Bella acabou se mudando, e foi quando Rosalie foi morar com ela, passando a serem melhores amigas. Rosalie tinha um irmão, Jasper, que também se tornou um grande amigo para Bella. Jasper era loiro, alto, olhos verdes e cinco anos mais velho. Estava se tornando um médico e queria se especializar em pediatria. Rosalie era, na opinião de Bella, a mais bela mulher que poderia existir. Loira e com um corpo escultural, era dois anos mais velha do que Bella e estava estudando economia.

Os irmãos Hale eram gentis e carinhosos, e Bella realmente gostava deles. A garota se apegou muito à prima também, e se via acordando de madrugada para cuidar da menina. Ela já sabia que, aos poucos, estava se tornando mãe da menininha.

2015

Eram quase cinco da manhã quando Bella tinha chegado em casa. No dia anterior tinha sido sua formatura e depois de jantar com a avó e a filha – Bree insistia em chamá-la de mãe e ela não resistia a chamar a menina de filha – ela seguiu com Rosalie para a festa que a turma havia organizado.

Não podia acreditar que finalmente havia se formado! Agora queria fazer um curso de três meses em Nova York, mas não sabia se aguentaria ficar tanto tempo longe da filha. Tinha um desejo muito grande de abrir um antiquário junto com Rosalie, e agora que estava formada, se sentia cada vez mais perto de chegar aonde queria. O próximo passo seria o curso de verão de história da arte em Nova York, oferecido pela NYU, onde Bella conseguiu uma bolsa integral já que suas notas do curso de administração eram praticamente perfeitas.

-Vá, Bella – Sue tentava encorajá-la – Eu sou totalmente capaz de cuidar de Bree!

-Eu nunca duvidei disso, Vovó, mas a verdade é que eu não sei se aguento ficar três meses longe de casa!

-Bella, você tem que pensar no seu futuro e no de Bree, querida. – A avó sentou-se do lado dela no sofá e tomou-lhe as mãos. – Eu não estarei aqui pra sempre, meu bem. Já estou com oitenta e dois anos.

-Não fale assim, vovó! A senhora está muito bem e ainda vai viver muitos anos! – Bella não gostava de pensar no assunto, mas sabia que a avó estava envelhecendo e que para seu bem e, principalmente, para o bem de Bree, ela deveria organizar logo sua vida. – Mas eu acho que a senhora está certa em um ponto: eu preciso organizar minha vida para que Bree possa ter um futuro, assim como a senhora proporcionou o meu!

-Aproveite enquanto eu ainda estou aqui para ajudá-la, Bella – A moça ia interrompê-la, mas Sue a deteve – Eu sei que você não gosta de pensar e muito menos falar nisso, mas é preciso encarar a realidade. Eu sinto que o meu tempo está acabando, minha filha, por isso eu insisto que vá!

 **Então... tô um pouco nervosa aqui! Kkkkk**

 **Essa é minha primeira tentativa de postar uma fic! É a primeira vez que escrevo uma história, na verdade! Tem bastante tempo que eu venho trabalhando a ideia de postar essa fic, mas a história tem ficado muito na minha cabeça ultimamente.**

 **Enfim, queria ouvir opiniões e comentários pra saber se eu devo continuar, se desperta o interesse. Espero que agrade! :****


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I

-Vamos, Bella, se você demorar mais, vamos nos atrasar! – Angela e Bella dividiam um minúsculo apartamento em Nova York. Angela era de San Diego, Califórnia, e as duas se conheceram no curso.

-Tô pronta, Angie! – Bella apareceu na sala e deu uma voltinha – Então, tô bem?

-Tá linda, Bells! Agora vamos!

Tinha quase um mês que Bella estava em Nova York e estava amando a cidade, mas a verdade é que ela não via a hora de voltar pra casa. As duas estavam indo para uma boate famosa que Angela tinha conseguido colocar o nome na lista, e elas estavam definitivamente vestidas para matar!

Como era de se esperar, a boate estava lotada, e se elas não tivessem nome na lista, com certeza não iriam conseguir entrar porque a fila estava quilométrica. Bella não era muito fã desse tipo de saída, mas estava mesmo precisando se distrair e gostava de se arrumar também. Ela usava um vestido em tons de azul que marcava a sua cintura fina e com um decote que favorecia seus seios pequenos.

-Bella, Ben tá aqui! – A amiga disse animada – Você se importa muito de voltar pra casa sozinha? – Angela perguntou.

-Eu já sabia que ia acabar sozinha, Angie! – As duas riram e Angela foi em direção ao quase-namorado. Como ia ficar sozinha, Bella se dirigiu ao bar e pediu um drink. 'Já que estou aqui, pelo menos vou me divertir' pensou. Depois de dois drinks e vários caras bêbados dando em cima dela, ela resolveu dançar.

A uma certa distância, Edward observava uma morena que agora dançava sozinha na pista. Desde a hora em que ela chegou, seus olhos estavam nela. Um corpo esguio e bem torneado dentro de um vestido azul que delineava bem as pequenas, mas perfeitas, curvas daquela mulher. Ela tinha chegado com uma amiga, mas logo ficou sozinha no bar e depois de dois drinks, dançava de uma maneira provocantemente atrevida.

Ele respirou fundo, deixou o copo no balcão e resolveu se aproximar. Bella sentiu a presença de alguém e se virou pra ver quem era. Um homem lindo, com certeza. Fazia tempo que ela não desfrutava de uma companhia masculina e aquele homem sem dúvidas a atraía. Ela continuou dançando e ele, percebendo que não havia sido rejeitado, colocou a mão na cintura fina dela.

-O que faz uma mulher tão linda desacompanhada? – Ela riu com a cantada barata dele – O que? Eu preciso de alguma desculpa para me aproximar! – Ambos riram. Ela se virou e então sussurrou no ouvido dele:

-Estava apenas esperando alguém como você se aproximar. – Não precisou de mais nada para Edward beijá-la, e que beijo! O homem sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo, ou era Bella que estava há muito tempo sem beijar um homem de verdade! Tomaram alguns drinks, dançaram, riram e, é claro, se beijaram muito. Em um momento, Bella estava cansada. Não queria ir embora, mas seus pés estavam doendo de tanto dançar e ficar em pé.

-Edward, foi ótimo conhece-lo, mas acho que já vou indo. – Ela falou quando o assunto anterior havia acabado.

-Já achou sua amiga? – Ele perguntou. Não pretendia deixá-la ir, e imaginava que a amiga não voltaria com ela.

-Na verdade, eu vou voltar sozinha mesmo. – Ela precisou chegar um pouquinho mais perto por causa do barulho. – Minha ami... Espera! Como você sabe que eu vim com uma amiga? – Bella lembrou que não tinha comentado nada sobre Angela e sabia que não tinha bebido ao ponto de não lembrar o que tinha dito.

-Eu te observei desde o momento em que entrou na boate, Bella! – Ele respondeu com um sorriso de homem cafajeste, daquele que te faz molhar a calcinha, e com Bella não foi diferente.

-Ah! – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu responder. Sabendo que a tinha deixado sem palavras, Edward aproveitou para atacar:

-Então você pretende voltar sozinha? – Ela, ainda atordoada, fez que sim com a cabeça. – Sinto muito, mas isso não vai acontecer!

-O que? – Bella o olhou meio incrédula. Então ele pensava que podia decidir as coisas por ela? Ela nunca gostou de homem autoritário! Então o verdadeiro Edward começava a dar as caras!

-Sinto muito, mas eu não vou deixar que saia sozinha dessa boate! – Ele não deu tempo para ela responder, a puxou pela cintura e sussurrou no seu ouvido – Você pode voltar comigo. – E a beijou.

Bella não correspondeu o beijo de imediato, ainda estava um pouco paralisada pela rapidez com que ele ACHOU que tinha decidido as coisas para ela. Mas acontece que ela era uma mulher independente e logo que recobrou a consciência, afastou-se dele.

-E o que o faz pensar que eu voltarei com você? – Foi uma pergunta retórica, mas ela percebeu que ele ia responder, então emendou logo – Eu tenho todo o direito de sair sozinha dessa boat que vai acontecer agora! Tchau, Edward!

Ela virou as costas e foi em direção à saída. Já estava quase lá quando sentiu ser jogada contra a parede. Sabia que era Edward, por isso não se assustou. Foi um beijo avassalador! Era literalmente um amasso na parede da boate. Ela gostava do beijo dele, e se continuasse assim, ela iriam acabar na cama.

-Vamos, Bella! – Ele falava enquanto beijava o pescoço dela – Me diga que você não me quer do mesmo jeito que eu te quero! – Bella pôde sentir a ereção dele quando ele prensou mais – se é que era possível – seu corpo no dela. Ela gemeu com o contato. Sim, ela queria. E queria muito.

-Vamos! – Ela falou num sussurro. – Vamos logo!

Eles saíram da boate e entraram num taxi. A tensão entre eles era enorme e durante todo o caminho ele a fitou com desejo. Em alguns momentos de forma tão intensa que ela se sentia embaraçada. Quando isso acontecia, ele se aproximava dela, colocava as mãos em seu rosto e a beijava. Mas ela sabia que o beijo não revelava nem um décimo do desejo que eles estavam sentindo, afinal de contas, estavam em um taxi.

Chegaram ao apartamento dele, e Bella não se permitiu observar nada, queria aquele homem de forma tão intensa que não sabia dizer nem em que bairro estava. Logo que entraram, ele a prensou contra a porta, passando a mão por sua cintura e quadris, enquanto ela estava ocupada com as mãos no cabelo e pescoço dele. Sem interromper o beijo, Edward a carregou pela cintura e ela passou a perna pelo tronco dele. Bella percebeu que ele a tinha levado para o quarto e realmente tinha noção do que iria acontecer, mas não conseguia se sentir nervosa nem se repreender por dormir com um estranho.

Ela não costumava fazer isso, na verdade nunca tinha transado com um desconhecido, mas alguma coisa em Edward fazia com que ela não se sentisse mal pelo que estava acontecendo. Pelo contrário, ela se sentia muito bem.

A essa altura a mão dele passeava por baixo de seu vestido, enquanto ela tirava a camisa dele. 'Deus, que corpo perfeito!'. Edward era forte, definido, a pele clara. Ele abriu o zíper lateral do vestido dela e, com os olhos, pediu autorização para tirá-lo. Ela simplesmente levantou o quadril e em seguida os braços para que a roupa pudesse sair. Edward se afastou um pouco para observar a mulher embaixo de si e chegou a uma conclusão:

-Linda! – Ele dizia enquanto ia trilhando beijos por seu abdômen plano. – Perfeita, Bella, você é perfeita! – A respiração dela já estava errática e arfou quando ele abocanhou um de seus seios enquanto dava atenção ao outro com a mão.

-Oh, Deus! – Era tudo o que ela conseguia falar. Aquele homem estava fazendo com ela coisas que ela nem imaginava existir! Definitivamente ela não se arrependia de estar ali! – Minha vez, Edward! – Dito isso, ela empurrou ele até que estivesse com as costas no colchão e sorrateiramente foi trilhando beijos pelo tórax, barriga e chegou ao cós da calça.

-Bella! – Ele ofegou quando percebeu o que ela pretendia. – Você não precisa... – Mas ela já tinha desafivelado o sinto e aberto a calça.

-Ops! – Ela exclamou com falsa surpresa e deu um sorrisinho sacana. Puxou a calça e o deixou só de cueca. ' Deus como ele é grande!'. Acariciou-o por cima da cueca, e essa foi a gota d'água para Edward. Com um urro, ele inverteu as posições, voltando a pairar sobre ela.

-É disso que você gosta, Bella? De me provocar, me deixar louco? Pois saiba que nesse seu joguinho sujo, dois podem jogar! – Dizendo isso, ele a acariciou por cima da calcinha, enlouquecendo-a de desejo.

Bella gargalhou alto. 'Sim, é disso que eu gosto, gostoso!'

Bella acordou com o toque de seu celular. Demorou um pouco pra se situar, mas lembrou onde estava, com quem estava e o que acontecera. Edward tinha o braço ao redor de sua cintura, a puxando para perto. Ela tentou delicadamente levantar o braço e sair para atender o celular, mas ele apertou o abraço, a puxando para mais perto.

-Deixa tocar, Bella – Ele disse com a voz rouca e depois afundando o rosto nos cabelos dela.

-Não posso, Edward! – Depois de saber que ele estava acordado, ela simplesmente levantou o braço dele e se levantou. Já de pé lembrou que estava nua, então pegou sua calcinha que estava ao lado da cama junto com a blusa dele e se vestiu. – Pode ser importante. – Nessa hora ela estava pensando na avó e na filha.

Quando achou o aparelho, viu que tinha algumas ligações perdidas de Rose e de Angie, então ela preferiu ligar pra Rose primeiro, só para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem em Seattle. Depois das perdas que sofrera, Bella ficou um pouco paranoica com a segurança das pessoas que amava.

- _Aleluia, Isabella!_ – Rosalie exclamou assim que atendeu. _\- Eu liguei pro apartamento e ninguém atendeu, aí eu liguei pra você e nada, por último eu liguei pra Angela e ela me disse que você não dormiu em casa! Como assim Isabella Swan não dormiu em casa?_ – Nessa hora Bella teve que rir. Realmente, esse tipo de coisa não era do seu feitio.

-Calma, Rose! – Ela falou quando teve chance. – Eu estou perfeitamente bem!

- _Você dormiu na casa de um homem, Bella? Eu esperava de uma amiga, ou sei lá! Quem é ele? Não me diga que é aquele idiota do James!_

-Não, Rose, não é! Primeiro, porque você tá me ligando? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou realmente preocupada.

 _-Não, não aconteceu nada, e é bom você relaxar e deixar essa paranoia de lado! Pelo visto você estava bem relaxada, eu que acabei te estressando! Se eu soubesse que você estava tão bem, não teria ligado!_ – As duas riram – _Já sei que você não pode falar agora, provavelmente tem um gostoso olhando minuciosamente cada movimento seu, então quando chegar em casa me liga! E relaxa, não aconteceu nada!_

-Você é mesmo impossível! - As duas amigas riram e desligaram.

Edward realmente estava observando minuciosamente cada movimento dela, e quando Bella encerrou a ligação e virou para a cama, ele tinha o desejo estampado no rosto.

-Sabe, eu preferiria que você estivesse nua. – Ele se aproximou da beira da cama como um felino e enlaçou seus braços na cintura dela. – Mas você com minha camisa também fica bem gostosinha, sabia? – Ela gargalhou enquanto ele atacava seu pescoço. Ele a puxou de encontro a seu corpo, e os dois caíram na cama, ela por cima dele.

Se aproveitando da situação, Bella colocou um joelho de cada lado do corpo dele e cada braço de um lado da cabeça. Foi aproximando o rosto lentamente do dele, e quando os lábios estavam quase se tocando, ela falou:

-Eu posso ficar nua se você preferir – Ela sabia que o comentário iria enlouquecê-lo, então estava preparada quando ele inverteu as posições de forma violenta, como na madrugada anterior, e gargalhou ao notar a intensidade dos beijos dele em seu pescoço.

-Ah, Bella! – Ele murmurou enquanto tirava a camisa dele que ela usava – Você sabe que é gostosa pra caralho e usa isso muito bem, né? – Ela gargalhou novamente, jogando a cabeça pra trás. – Agora vem cá que a gente ainda tem muito o que fazer! – Dessa vez ela não estava preparada para a rápida movimentação dele, então acabou dando um gritinho quando ele a colocou por cima.

Bella acordou com Edward traçando a linha de sua coluna suavemente com a ponta do dedo. Assim que abriu os olhos, percebeu que ele a olhava. Seu olhar era tão intenso, que ela sentiu o rosto esquentar. Sabendo que estava corada, virou a cabeça para o outro lado.

-Eu nunca vi uma mulher que fala sacanagem, adora provocar um homem, mas que cora com um simples olhar. – Ele não estava certo. Um dia, Bella já corou com um simples olhar, só que muito nova descobriu que precisava ser forte. Mas aquele não era um simples olhar. Era um olhar intenso, profundo, e ela se sentia exposta, como se ele estivesse lendo sua alma.

Ela virou de barriga para cima, e ao perceber que estava nua, se cobriu com o lençol.

-Por que você insiste em me privar da maravilhosa visão do seu corpo nu? – Ele perguntou, tirando o lençol e a deixando exposta mais uma vez.

-Porque se olhar muito perde a graça! – Falando isso, ela levantou, vestiu novamente a camisa dele e foi em direção ao banheiro. Lá ela checou o celular e viu que eram quase duas da tarde, então lavou o rosto e se vestiu. Tinham algumas chamadas perdidas de Angela, então ela mandou uma curta mensagem dizendo que estava bem e que já estaria em casa.

Ao sair do banheiro – devidamente vestida, diga-se de passagem – notou que Edward ainda estava na cama. Meio sem graça por não saber como agira, caminhou lentamente em direção à porta pensando no que iria falar.

-Já são duas da tarde, eu realmente tenho que ir.

-Você não gostaria de almoçar comigo? – Ele sentou-se na cama ao falar. – Acho que aqui em casa não tem nada pronto ou pra preparar, eu não como muito em casa, sabe... – Ele coçou a nuca meio sem graça – Mas nós podíamos sair pra comer alguma coisa. – Bella fitou-o e ponderou se ela realmente queria isso. Ainda estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior, e depois da maratona de sexo que tiveram, tudo o que ela queria era ir pra casa e tomar um banho.

-Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, Edward. – Ela disse sem fita-lo. – Eu ainda estou com a mesma roupa de ontem, e realmente queria ir pra casa e tomar um banho.

-Claro! Eu não tinha pensado nisso, me desculpa! – Ele disse se levantando – Ao menos espera eu botar uma roupa para leva-la!

Depois de trocar de roupa, eles foram para a garagem e Edward abriu a porta do passageiro para ela. Quando saíram do prédio percebeu que sua casa era relativamente perto da dele, talvez uns quinze minutos. O trajeto foi feito praticamente em silêncio, que só era quebrado quando Bella tinha que indicar o caminho.

-É aqui. – Bella disse, apontando para o prédio de tijolos tipicamente nova-iorquino. Edward parou o carro e virou para encará-la.

-Aceita almoçar comigo amanhã? – Foi uma pergunta repentina, que pegou Bella desprevenida.

-Eu...uh, não sei, eu... – Ela olhou para ele, que pareceu ter entendido que a havia pego de surpresa, e tentou pensar claramente. 'Que mal há em almoçar com ele? Que mal há em começar um "affair"?'. Ela sabia que se por acaso iniciassem algo, seria temporário. – Claro! – Ela finalmente respondeu com um sorriso tão encantador que ele não teve como não sorrir de volta.

-Ótimo! – Falando isso ele tirou o celular do bolso e entregou a ela – Salve seu número e meio dia e meia eu estarei aqui para pegá-la, se for um horário conveniente para você, claro!

-Sim, é conveniente para mim. – Ela sorriu novamente enquanto salvava o número no celular dele. Depois de entregá-lo, ele desceu do carro para abrir a porta para ela. ' Hm, temos um cavalheiro aqui! Quero ver até quando vai durar!' pensou. – Obrigada.

-Até amanhã, então? – Ele perguntou enquanto ela virava da direção dele.

-Até amanhã. – Bella ia se virando para subir as escadas do prédio, quando ele a puxou pelo braço. Ela levantou a cabeça e constatou, meio atordoada pela velocidade dos movimentos, que estava com o rosto bem próximo do dele. Já imaginando sua intenção, resolveu provoca-lo só mais um pouquinho. – Já estava preocupada achando que tinha acabado com suas bolas!

-Nunca, minha querida, nunca! – Ele respondeu com o sorrisinho cafajeste dele, e Bella sentiu que ia derreter. E foi o que aconteceu quando ele a beijou. Ela realmente se derreteu nos braços de Edward.

-Que bom! – Ela falou depois que se separaram. – Seria um desperdício um homem feito você sem atitude de macho! – Gargalhando, ela subiu os quatro degraus da entrada do prédio. Ao chegar ao topo, se virou e viu que ele estava encostado no carro observando-a com o mesmo sorriso de momentos atrás.

-Isabella Marie Swan! Quer me matar do coração, é isso? – Foi o que Bella ouviu assim que entrou no aparamento. – Tudo bem, eu só te perdoo porque, amiga, que gostoso é aquele?

As duas riram e Bella contou como foi sua noite, manhã e início de tarde. Angela ficou animada com as novidades da amiga, ela achava que Bella precisava se distrair porque, no geral, era muito centrada no futuro. Angela entendia a importância de pensar e planejar o futuro, mas também sabia que era igualmente importante viver o presente.

Depois de conversar com Angela, Bella ligou para Rosalie e repetiu a mesma história. Mais tarde, ligou para avó, que tratou logo de tranquiliza-la como fazia todos os dias, e depois deixou que a Bella falasse com Bre, e era sempre nessa hora que ela tinha que se controlar para não chorar, detestava ficar longe do seu bebê.

 **E ai? Continuo? :****


End file.
